


Jamook

by orphan_account



Series: AUs [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: And a Polish bakery, Don't Examine This Too Closely, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No beta nor brain I died like a simp, Slovenian Mafia (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Ok but mafia au miky and jankos but miky is the one in the mafia and he has to keep saving jankos who's oblivious and keeps getting almost attacked or something" prompt, by auj on discord.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Series: AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Jamook

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent, no proofreading nor beta. This short fic is a disaster, don't take it seriously.
> 
> Jamook: an idiot. (Idk I googled for mafia slangs and I saw this. No shame.)

\- Miky, please…

Mihael was craving his sandwiches peacefully in a corner of the bakery when he heard someone stopped in front of him. That person was rebuking him, for the record. Normally, he would have reacted by his instincts and that man wouldn’t stand still by now; but Mihael knew this voice, and he just simply glanced up to meet Marcin’s blue eyes before drawing the handkerchief inside of his pocket and dabbing it on his lips.

\- What?

\- What do you mean “what”? - Marcin pulled a chair and sat down, chin and arms rested on the crest rail. - Martin told me you fucking risk your life again.

To which Mihael snorted as he averted his eyes.

\- What are you talking-

\- You stabbed Kaiser in the heart and got yourself shot. - Marcin squinted at him. - What did you promise last time?

\- Oh… that…

\- I might be dumb… - Mihael quietly swallowed a laugh back into his throat. Since when did Marcin know he was a dumbass again? - But I know how Mafias work. Honor, money, politics, _whatever_ , just know that your life matters the most. No judges, okay, but how come you guys are “the elite generation” while all you do is throw yourself at each other and get hurt? Like, no jokes, Martin and you are the fucking same. You fucking donkeys. How the hell-

Mihael felt like sweating as he shoved the sandwiches inside of his mouth again and slowly chewing while his mind took a trip back to Slovenia, and Marcin’s endless speech didn’t help. True that he said he wouldn’t let himself be killed, but he hadn’t died yet, so Mihael had little to no idea why Marcin was this mad at him.

Okay, maybe he knew. Still, it didn’t make any sense that the person who got in trouble the most was the one who was scolding him. Like that time he just kept on talking without knowing Hans Sama was sniping the guy he was chatting to, or when the girl who flirted with him in the bar was actually a cop in disguise who tried to find information about Mihael’s gang. There was also the incident with that handsome man from the Med school but Mihael really didn’t want to talk about it. And who saved his dumb ass every single time? Obviously the mighty Mihael Mehle and his sidekick (well, not _really_ ) Martin Hansen.

If he brought that up now, for sure Marcin would shut his noisy mouth up. However, Mihael felt like Marcin talking was a cute quirk of his own, so he let him be; and on the other “not being so whipped over a Polish guy” hand, everyone knew where Marcin’s peaceful anger could lead to and certainly, Mihael really needed to dodge that first.

So, he started bringing up his most 200 iq move, blinking up at him innocently, putting on what he called as the cutest puppy eyes in this world while trying to smuggle his remaining lunch on the tray. Sadly, the stern look on Marcin’s face didn’t falter.

\- Don’t pretend you don’t understand. - The sandwiches were hastily snatched off his hand, and Mihael groaned in protest.

\- Come on, give me a break-

\- Remember who’s the owner of this place. - Marcin perked his eyebrows at Mihael. - I am. So as long as you’re still eating my bread for lunch, you don’t want to make me go full rage on you, understand?

Mihael pursed his lips as he looked at the other, considering saying the reason why he should be the one who got mad. But that bastard wouldn’t understand, so he stayed silent as the images of Shadow ordering Kaiser to explode the building next to Marcin’s bakery flashed into his mind and the cold feeling like someone dumped a whole bucket of ice over his head when he heard the news flashed into his mind. Honestly speaking, Mihael had pretty much no idea of how he killed Kaiser with that small ass blade though, but he knew it happened by the pain in his wrists where the bullets barely missed him.

Obviously, Marcin didn’t need to know all of the details, and definitely not the detail where Mihael went max killing mode just to protect the bakery. Marcin’s bakery. Seriously, why would he dump his job and probably his life for that oblivious Polish chef again?

Anyway…

As Mihael pulled himself out of his own thoughts, he realized that Marcin looked rather concerned now, probably because of the long pause where Mihael sat still and stared at him dully like a dead man.

Instinctively, Mihael smirked and with one hand on Marcin's waist, the other snatching back his lunch and his lips on Marcin's ears as he whispered a soft "I promise.", he had sprinted half of his way to the door, leaving behind Marcin all baffled and flustered.

\- Hey! Listen to me! You-

\- Jankos Jankos… - Mihael laughed as he looked back over his shoulder, amused. - More like Jamook, am I right?

Marcin sprung off his chair to chase after him, but the moment he reached the door, Mihael had disappeared out of sight.

That mafia didn't pay for his lunch once again.

And somehow, instead of yelling and cursing like he usually did, this time, Marcin just huffed out a furious puff of air before getting back to work. And maybe hoping that Mihael enjoyed his food too, but that part was unnecessary so Marcin just kind of waving it off his mind.

  
  



End file.
